Birth by Anime
by ShaD.23
Summary: Birth by Sleep with the Disney worlds replaced with Anime worlds. Part of the Kingdom Anime series my friend, Darkruler64 and I are currently working on. Rated T for violence, language and content.
1. Dearly Beloved

My friend darkruler64 and I are currently working on the Kingdom Anime series together and he trusted me with both Birth by Anime and Chain of Animemories (which I have yet to begin work on). I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a great and terrible war that raged throughout the universe. This war was called the Keyblade War. Warriors from all over the universe flocked to a barren and ragged battlefield for ages untold. Many died. It was a dark time unlike any other. However, one day the darkness faded into regal and beautiful light, giving birth to a golden age unlike any other. This, however, happened many many years ago, and was never thought to ever happen again... and so one chose to undertake a perilous and shady journey to bring about another Keyblade War. It is not known who the person is or from whence they came, but their dark deeds and dark mission were not to be forgotten...

* * *

A man in a heavy cloak came to a small island, holding a boy of 10 years old in his arms.

"I no longer have use for you, boy." he growled, laying him beneath a fruit tree. "All the same... waste away here." The boy's eyes were blank and half closed, as if her were in his own little world. As the man turned to leave, however, something nobody could see or hear had begun.

"_Where am I... what's this feeling... wait... I hear you... who are you... can you... can you help me?"_

The boy raised his hand high and summoned his Keyblade, much to the man's surprise. This could only mean he found the will to survive... but how?

"Someone has opened their heart to you... I can tell... but who could it be..." he pondered. "Nevertheless..." the man went one, taking the boy once again. "Perhaps you needn't fade..."

* * *

Ventus relaxed that night in his room, dressed in a light shirt and pants for bed. Tomorrow was the big day. Terra and Aqua were going to take the Mark of Master exam! It was what he had been looking forward to for as long as he could remember. Try as he might, he just couldn't sleep. Just then, he saw something else that caught his attention.

"A meteor shower!" he called excitedly. He had only read about them, never actually having seen one himself. As the tiny streaks of light shot through the sky, he shot to his window side, his face lit up like never before. It was so amazing! He just had to get a better look at it.

Ventus hurried down the path to the training grounds as fast as he could. He'd be able to get the best view from there. Making his way closer, he saw that both Terra and Aqua (both dressed in identical bed clothes as well) were already there, watching the show. He didn't say a word, only coming up between them.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Terra said in awe.

"No... never..." Ventus said, not blinking.

"It sure is amazing, huh?" Aqua added. It was innocent times like this that they cherished more than anything else. After the shower ended, the three decided to take some time to spar, laughing and joking with each other all the while as the tussled back and forth. Deep down, Ventus wished times like this could last forever. As he parried Terra, Aqua hurried for a shot at Ventus' back while he was turned. Terra, seeing his chance, shot for Aqua, only to trip and fall into his two friends, the three lying in a tangled heap on the ground laughing."I guess... I guess everything will change after tomorrow, huh?" Ventus said as the three got up and dusted themselves off. "Y'know... with you guys taking the exam and all...""Yeah, but..." Terra began, his voice trailing off. Truth be told, he and Aqua were thinking the same thing, and neither had anything prepared to say back to Ventus. Whether they passed or not, everything WAS going to change. Just then, Aqua remembered something."Hey you two, wait here!" she said as she hurried off, leaving the two boys as she raced off.

Terra and Ventus smiled and chatted cheerfully as they watched the shooting stars begin to shoot through the sky less frequently. What was taking Aqua? She was missing the shower.

"Hey there! Sorry I'm late!"

Terra and Aqua both turned to see Aqua hurrying up for them.

"Hey there!" "What took you?"

Aqua, huffing slightly, smiled as she came to her friends, holding three colorful, star-shaped charms.

"I made these for us. They're luck charms I made after a story." she said passing a green one to Ventus and a golden one to Terra, holding up a shiny blue one. "They say somewhere out there," Aqua began, turning to the night sky "there's an island with star-shaped fruit. Those who share the fruit are said to have an unbreakable connection." Smiling, Aqua turned back to her friends. "An unbreakable connection, just like us."

"You think these'll work like that?" Ventus said looking over his charm.

"Even if these little charms don't work," Terra taunted, Aqua sneering as he spoke "we're still best friends. We'll always stick together, right guys?"

"Yup! "You got it!"

The trio smiled and fastened their charms to their belts as they tread back up the slope for the temple. The Land of Departure was home to Eraqus, teacher of the three and a mighty and wise old Keyblade Master. It was the only life they had ever known, and so Terra and Aqua were worried as to what lied before them after today. Unknown to them, however, there was much more in their future than the Mark of Mastery examination. Their friendship was about to be put to the ultimate test.

* * *

Check out more Kingdom Anime on darkruler64's profile.


	2. Departure

Ventus stood waiting in the regal grand hall of the Land of Departure, dressed in his white and black uniform. Three thrones sat at the furthest end of the hall, overlooking the wide hall. Sunlight poured through stone windows and glistened on the golden doors and ornaments. Terra was the next to enter, dressed in his usual uniform: a tight gray sleeveless top, a pair of brown hakama with a black obi bearing Master Eraqus' symbol, and a silver and bronze pauldron on his left shoulder. Terra was a sight to behold, tall and imposing with muscular arms and pectorals, brown hair with long bangs and fierce dark eyes. Aqua was the next to enter. She was a lithe, blue-haired beauty with a sleeveless soft blue mages' robe draped over her uniform, a black corset over a translucent blue high-collared halter top, tight black shorts, and black leggings with pointed boots. After a few moments of waiting, they heard footsteps, immediately straightening up in a respectful manner as their master walked before them, dressed in light armor and a white haori with matching white hakama. His scarred and aged face smiled just slightly as he looked upon his treasured students. This was a day he was looking forward to as much as they were, the day that Terra and Aqua showed the Mark of Mastery.

"Very best of mornings to you." he said in his sophisticated, yet stern voice.

At that moment, another man entered the room; a bald elder with very tan skin, yellow eyes, and a silver goatee. He wore a black and pewter coat over a white collared shirt, black slacks, and classy black boots. Something about him was very unsettling, alien, yet uncomfortably familiar. Ventus and Aqua narrowed their eyes at him just slightly as Terra watched him solemnly.

"You have been preparing for this day for months" Eraqus said in his dignified voice, giving a long pause as he looked over Terra and Aqua. "In fact... all your lives, I dare say... and it is about time your tempered training be put to the ultimate test. One of you may succeed, or both, or even neither."

He gestured to the dark elder, who took a seat in one of the thrones.

"But I am certain that our esteemed guest, Master Xehanort, did not come all this way to be see my most promising pupils fall short of the mark."

Terra summoned his Keyblade; it had a broad, brass blade with a hammer-like tip and was called the Earthshaker. Then, Aqua summoned her Keyblade; a sleek, metallic blue Keyblade called the Rainfell.

Master Eraqus summoned his Keyblade; which was gunmetal gray, had a square hand guard, a thin shaft, an E-shaped tooth topping it. He waved his blade and four shining white spheres appeared.

"First, you will demonstrate your mastery of casting and defending against spells." Master Eraqus instructed.

The shining spheres began circling Terra and Aqua, who cast fire and thunder spells. Their spells bounced off the spheres and right back at them, but they batted the deflected spells away with their blades. The spheres then began expelling balls of fire which Terra and Aqua countered by launching clusters of ice. The orbs did the same and they shattered the ice clusters with fire balls. Things got challenging when the orbs started expelling white-hot lighting bolts. Aqua cast _reflect _and sent the bolts into two of the spheres, shattering them. Terra cast _gravity _and his two spheres were drawn together. He then conjured a large rock and heated it up with fire. He hurled the now molten chunk of rock into the spheres, shattering them. Ventus could see a look of mild concern on the master's face, though the man called Xehanort looked very...intrigued.

"Commendable work," Master Eraqus said. "and now the two of you will face each other in combat until I say 'stop'. Remember, there are no winners or losers, only truths."

Terra and Aqua bowed to Master Eraqus and then to each other. Terra was the first to go on the offensive; he used a hyper aggressive one-handed fighting style that consisted mainly of horizontal strikes and spins. His strikes were very powerful and so it was unwise to try and parry them. Aqua's style of combat was dynamic and acrobatic, she was very good at evading an opponent's strikes and wearing them out. She was not as strong as Terra, or as swift as Ventus, but she compensated by infusing her strikes with magic. She flipped away from one of Terra's powerful horizontal strikes, conjured a sphere of water, and charged it up with lightning. She was about to hurl the electrified sphere but Terra launched a fire ball, which caused it to dissipate. Aqua's blade then became electrified and she began thrusting rapidly at Terra. He parried all her thrusts with ease, but everyone could see his growing frustration. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise (including Terra), a burst of swirling darkness encircled his Keyblade. Shaking his head, Master Eraqus let the two wrestle back and forth in their duel.

* * *

Terra and Aqua stared the other down, Aqua panting heavily as Terra stood with several cuts and bruises on his body, but clearly ready for more. Aqua, fatigued but determined, charged for her fellow pupil, a fiery glare on her face.

"Enough!" Eraqus loudly called, Aqua stopping as she turned to face her master, Terra doing the same.

Their Keyblades disappeared as Xehanort turned to leave, strolling down a long stairway. At the foot stood his pupil, looking up earnestly at him.

"What do you make of Ventus?" Xehanort asked in a slow, solemn voice.

"That little punk will never make it." he growled in frustration. "Someone needs to break that little bitch in."

"Not here," Xehanort growled. "I unfortunately have to keep up appearances..." he said, walking back up the stairs as his pupil glowered angrily.

"I know... I know..." the youth said in almost a whisper as he folded his arms and waited for his master's return. "He could," began the dark youth "do with a little incentive."

As Xehanort neared the top of the steps, the dark youth walked down the steps, his own plans in mind.

I have made my decision." Eraqus announced loudly, Xehanort watching from the steps. "Terra... Aqua... you both preformed commendably... however only you, Aqua, succeeded." he said, a clear look of disappointment on his face "Terra, you failed to keep your darkness in check, and so, you failed in your test."

As Eraqus turned and walked off , shaking his head slightly, both Aqua and Ventus hurried to the distraught Terra.

"Terra..." "I'm sorry-"

"Please!" Terra called. "I need a moment."

with that, he hurried off, leaving Aqua and Ventus.

"Aqua," Eraqus called as he stepped back into the grand hall. "You are entitled to certain knowledge." he said, motioning Ventus to leave, the youth doing so.

* * *

Terra sat at the great steps, thinking to himself. It was a great rage that overcame him. Just where did it come from? Where did this powerful darkness spawn? According to Eraqus's teachings, darkness was something to be fear, something to be shunned, something to be avoided, yet a powerful darkness swelled within Terra... just what did it come from?

Ashamed, Terra buried his head in his hands,flinching as he felt someone gently touch his shoulder. Looking up, expecting to see Ventus or even Aqua, he saw the elderly Xehanort, giving him a look of contempt.

"You are indeed strong." the elderly Keyblade master said, never blinking as he looked into Terra's eyes. "The darkness is nothing to fear..."

"Master Xehanort?" Terra asked in confusion. Obviously this old Keyblade Master knew much more than he did.

"And yet," Xehanort continued, as if Terra had never spoken. "how frustrating it is the Eraqus still refutes... he still refutes its power." he said solemnly, striding down the steps, past the bewildered Terra. "You could train with him for eons," he said, slowly turning to the eager Keyblade warrior. "Yet, you will never be a master in his eyes." he said, shaking his head slowly.

It was at this moment that Terra, eager to prove himself, felt he realized something that even his wise master had not.

"Please help me!" Terra called, kneeling to the Keyblade Master as he passed. "Please tell me what I failed to learn, wise master!" Xehanort continued walking, never looking back at Terra.

"You are fine as you are." he said, still not turning back to the youth. "Darkness cannot be destroyed... it is not meant to be destroyed... it can only be channeled."

"Yes! I thank you, Master!" Terra said, giving a deep bow to Xehanort as the bell of the great tower began to toll. With one last look upon Master Xehanort, Terra raced up the steps. The bell didn't ring very often.

* * *

Ventus leaped up from his bed, tossing his training Keyblade to the side. This was one of the only times he heard the bell ring.

"Better hurry up, Ventus..."

The youth stopped dead in his tracks, turning to see a boy about his age, dressed in tight, black armor, lounging on his shelf. The plates had an odd, swirling pattern with red lining and his face was hidden behind a dome-like helmet. Ventus got bad vibes not by looking at him, but rather being in his vicinity. It didn't make sense to him, and he didn't like it one bit.

"... or you may never get to see Terra again."

"Wha... what are you taking about?" Ventus stammered, feeling somewhat sick just being around him. "Me an' Terra are friends! We can always hang out."

"Like right now?" the boy said in a snide, throaty tone. "He's about to leave your ass behind, an' you'll never see him again, Ventus. Why, by the time you catch up to him," he said slowly turning his head eerily for Ventus, making his hair stand on end "I doubt he'll even be Terra anymore... he'll be a totally different person..."

Ventus could feel a hot flame rising in him. "Me an' Terra will always be a team!" he roared, picking up his training Keyblade. "You want your ass kicked?"

"Grow up, punk." the asked boy said in his same snide voice. "You call that friendship?"

He calmly tread to the edge of Ventus' bedroom, never turning to look at Ventus.

"You'll never know the truth unless you get off this shit rock an' go out an' look for it yourself." Turning his head just slightly, the boy let out a low, rattling breath. "What could you possibly hope to learn when you're sitting here all alone... looking at nothing but what's in your sugar-coated dreamworld?"

With that, he opened a portal of darkness and walked through, leaving Ventus alone with his thoughts. Sighing,he sat down on his bed and began to think back to all the times he and Terra would train together. Whenever he would fail, Terra would be there to pep him up. Whenever he would succeed, Terra would always be the first to congratulate him. The would laugh and joke together and Aqua would scold them for not taking their training seriously enough, but then she'd be there joking and laughing with them. He couldn't remember much from life before he came to the Land of Departure at an age of ten, but these were easily the best years of his life. Terra and Aqua were his family. He couldn't bear the thought of losing one of them.

* * *

Terra hurried to the main hall and stood beside Aqua. He didn't even need to ask her what was going on as he saw her face of confusion. The two of them looked around and saw Ventus was not with them.

"Where's Ven?" Terra asked.

Aqua only shrugged. "I don't know." she said as Eraqus approached them from behind one of the thrones, a look of concern on his face.

"That was my old friend, King Kai." he began in a proper tone. "As you know, he is master no more, but he does keep close watch over the stars." Turning slightly, he began to pace the room. "His council serves as... signposts, so to speak, on the roads we Keyblade wielders walk... all the more reason we should be concerned, for he tells me the Princesses of Heart are in danger."

Stretching he turned back to his pupils. Terra and Aqua weren't very familiar with exactly what the Princesses of Heart were, but they must have been of great importance if their master were summoning them for this venture.

"They are in danger," he went on "not only of the forces of darkness, as to be expected, but also by beings of negativity. The creatures, dubbed the Unversed by the wise Kai, are the embodiment of fledgling emotions, take on monstrous form."

Terra and Aqua both stood silently, clinging on to every word Eraqus spoke.

"As wielders of the Keyblade, it is our duty to smite those who aim to upset the balance of light and dark, and the Unversed are no exception. I tried to pass this news on to our guest, Master Xehanort," he explained abruptly, "but he left us unexpectedly, and my attempts to reach him have failed." Terra's eyes narrowed just slightly as Eraqus said these words. "While I doubt there is any connection... I do find this to be unsettling..."

Terra clenched his fist slightly, puzzled by all this. Where exactly did Master Xehanort go?

"I wish for the two of you, Aqua and Terra, to go forth and investigate these circumstances." Eraqus said sharply, looking into Terra's eyes. "Dispatch the Unversed and find where Master Xehanort has gone off to." Folding his arms, he looked more concerned than he did before. "I've unlocked the Lanes Between." he said slowly, Terra and Aqua's eyes both widened, shocked at this statement.

The Lanes Between were interdimensional pathways to other worlds, which were usually meant for use in emergencies. Even limited transportation between worlds didn't call for these ways to be opened... and by opening these pathways, Terra and Aqua would not be the only ones who could travel the worlds...

"You are to use these forbidden pathways in your quest." he went on."Be forewarned, however, the darkness looms evermore in these spaces, and so your armor will protect you from it. Lastly, remember order is to be kept among the worlds. You are not to tell anyone that you are from a world other than theirs." Both Terra and Aqua stood at attention as Eraqus made his way for them. "You both, go now, and fulfill you duty."

"Yes master!" they both said in union, bowing for Eraqus.

As Terra turned to leave, he heard Eraqus call his name, saying "Terra! Consider this an opportunity."

Immediately, the young Keyblade wielder turned back to his master.

"I care for you like my own son, Terra." he went on, coming to stand before him. "If I had my way, I would name you master where you stand."

Terra felt his heart leap as Eraqus said this, but his master then bowed slightly.

"But tell me, Terra... how can I when your thirst for power is so great? Like a beast, you fight, but also like a beast you crave more, Terra."

Terra also bowed at this, but a moment later, Eraqus put his hand on his pupil's shoulder.

"Do not fear failure, Terra. Fear leads to obsession with power, and like a black mold, obsession breeds darkness."

Terra nodded at this.

"I will never forget, Master." Terra said sharply, bowing once more to his master. "On my honor, master, I will not fail you again."

Turning to leave, Terra left Aqua and Eraqus alone.

"Master, I should join him." Aqua said, eager to set out with him.

Eraqus only lifted his hand in protest.

"Aqua, wait a moment more." he said quietly. "I've an even greater task for you and you alone." he said, Terra descending the steps into the garden. "Call it a request or call it a duty, but I must say this now."

Aqua could see a look of grave importance in her aged master's eyes as he said this. His voice even quivered slightly as he spoke.

"Aqua... I told Terra this may earn him the title of master... and I truly meant it, my child."

Aqua nodded as he said this.

"However... that flicker of darkness I saw during the examination... I can feel a much greater darkness deep inside him..." he said sadly, Aqua also fearing for her friend. "Please, Aqua... if he were to... no, no... if those powers were to prove too much for him to handle, I implore you to bring him back to me at once."

Aqua felt most uneasy as Eraqus said these things.

"It is for his own good, Aqua." Eraqus when on. "I couldn't bear the thought of losing any of you to the darkness... not you, not Terra, and not Ventus."

Aqua nodded and gave her master a fierce look. "I promise, Master," she proclaimed "I will never let that happen! I will bring him back if he is in danger... but I believe this time Terra will show you he is worthy of being master."

Turning to leave, Aqua stood still for a moment, trying to find the right words to say.

"He... I... Terra... isn't as weak as you believe, Master."

Eraqus didn't say a word as Aqua left, both of them feel quite heavyhearted.

* * *

Stepping outside, Aqua saw Ventus leap from his window and land in the bushes, Terra looking at their friend and giving a laugh.

"Terra!" Ventus called, struggling and wincing as he climbed out of the brush and hurried for Terra. Terra only smiled and ruffled Ventus' hair.

"It's okay, Ven." he said calmly. "I'll come back for you... I promise."

Ventus stood there for a moment, then smiled as his friend did.

"I know you will..." he said as Terra turned back to the cliff.

Aqua and Ventus both watched as Terra struck the sphere on his shoulder plate and instantly was engulfed in a flash of light, dressed in tight bronze and gold armor as the light cleared. Raising his Keyblade to the sky, he fired a beam into the air and a giant silver portal opened up in the sky, Ventus marveling at it. Even Aqua had to admit, it was quite a sight to behold. Flinging his Keyblade in the air, it became a small, rocket-shaped flying machine, bronze and gold like Terra's armor, the Keyblade wielder climbing onto it and shooting through the portal, Ventus watching with delight. Before Aqua could even begin to make her way down the steps, however, Ventus did the same, striking the sphere on his shoulder plate and donning his armor, his sliver shiny and dark pewter. Hurrying down the steps in protest, Aqua watched as Ventus threw his Keyblade into the air and it became a giant, silver and pewter flying platform, leaping on it like a surfboard and flying off into the sky.

"Ven! Stop!" she called as he became a tiny dot in the clouds.

"Damn! This is bad!" Eraqus suddenly spat as he hurried behind her, making her jump.

Eraqus never seemed to lose his cool, so this was completely unexpected of him. Aqua knew at once something else was going on. Eraqus wanted Ventus back for a reason other than him just being inexperienced.

"Aqua!" he said sharply. "You must find Ventus immediately! He cannot leave!"

Aqua knew there was no time for her to ask why he wanted Ventus back so badly, so she quickly struck the plate on her forearm and the next moment she was in a silver and dark grey suit of armor. Tossing her Keyblade over the cliff, Aqua dove off the edge of the rock face and shot for her spindly flying machine, climbing into it quickly and turning sharply for the sky, shooting off into space. There was more going on than she had time to even wonder about.


	3. The Negaverse

Terra sped through a tunnel of azure light, conflicted by both Master Eraqus' words and Master Xehanort's too. Terra's relationship with his master was complicated, to say the least. Though he loved the man like a father, he hated his black and white views. Once he became a Keyblade master, things were going to be different. He would find his own pupil and teach him or her that darkness was nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe Ven could be his first pupil, he was sure Eraqus wouldn't object to that. Suddenly, the azure light surrounding him faded and he was now speeding through darkness. A jolt of panic shot through him and he began looking around for a light source, but all was pitch black until a dark blue portal appeared before him and he crashed into something solid and hard.

When he regained consciousness, his armor was deactivated and he was shackled to a cold, moist, rocky wall and standing before him was a tall woman in a dull blue-purple gown. She had long red hair, but her face wasn't particularly pleasant to look at. It was lean and waxen with dark lips and yellow eyes. Standing behind her were dozens of nightmarish creatures.

"It is no use struggling, boy." She said curtly. "You are my prisoner."

"Who the hell are you?" Terra demanded. "What do you want from me?"

The woman's face twisted into a murderous glare.

"Do you not know a queen when you see one?" she hissed. "I am Beryl, Queen of the Negaverse!"

"I don't care if you're Queen of the whole universe!" Terra spat.

"Very soon, I will be!" Beryl declared. "All I require is a magical silver crystal held by Princess Serenity and I will have all the power I need."

She turned her back to him.

"I should punish you for speaking to me the way you did, but I believe I'll allow my minions to feed on your energy."

"Wait!" Terra called out as she began to walk away. "I…may be able to get that crystal for you."

After a moment or two, she turned to face him again.

"I've been looking for someone…" he said, concealing his nervousness. "A man named Xehanort. If you can help me locate him, I'll get that crystal for you."

"That is all you desire?" Beryl asked suspiciously.

"Yes."

Beryl took a moment to consider Terra's offer. She then gestured to one of her creatures, who tore open the shackles that bound him to the wall. She then reached out and tore open a swirling black portal.

"Go!" She commanded. "Take the crystal, kill the princess, and I will locate this 'Xehanort' for you!"

Terra entered the portal without a word. He had no intention of doing what this evil queen demanded, but he needed a way of escaping. When he emerged from the darkness, he found himself in the garden of a magnificent white palace under a deep blue, starry sky. Sitting not far from him was a young girl dressed in a white gown. She had fair skin, blue eyes, and golden hair arranged in two long tails. He could sense an unusual amount of light in her. Despite her beauty, she was almost painful to look upon because of this. She must have been Princess Serenity, and Terra had a feeling she was not just any princess…she was one of the fabled Princesses of Heart!

"Who are you?" she asked sweetly.

Terra stared at her for a moment or two and asked "Aren't you afraid?"

"Afraid...um, no." she replied. "Should I be?"

The Princesses of Heart were said to have hearts full of light and free of darkness. Terra found this hard to believe…until now.

"Tell me, Princess, does the name Xehanort mean anything to you?" Terra persisted.

"Xehanort…what a strange name." said Princess Serenity. "Who is this _Xehanort?_"

Terra hung his head…what had he been thinking? Of course she wouldn't know Xehanort! Keyblade masters didn't broadcast themselves to everyone!

"Forget it." He said, turning to leave. "It's not important."

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me who you are?" Princess Serenity asked.

"Oh…Terra." He said flatly, as he began walking away.

He waited until he was out of the princess's sight and was about to activate his armor when another dark portal opened beneath him. He sank through and found himself in what he guessed was Beryl's throne room.

"You imbecile…" she hissed. "Did you not think I would be watching your every move?"

"I've had just about enough of you, lady." Terra growled, summoning his Keyblade, the _Earthshaker. _

He hacked down two of the creatures that charged at him and readied himself for Beryl. A crimson glow surrounded her and she began casting black lightning bolts at him. He cast _Reflect, _sending the dark bolts back at Beryl. A young man with wavy blond hair, dressed in a dark uniform rushed in and began hurling large chunks of crystal at Terra with telekinesis. Another young man (or was it a woman?) with an orange ponytail, dressed in an identical uniform joined in and began hurling sharp crystals at Terra.

"Destroy him!" Beryl thundered, "Or I will make you both suffer!"

Terra reflected the smaller crystals and cast _Blizzara, _freezing the blond man in a shell of ice. He then dashed toward the man with the ponytail and unleashed one of his best spinning combos. He rolled aside just as Beryl sent a wave of dark energy at him and he hurled his Keyblade into her torso. Beryl collapsed to her knees and slammed her scepter into the ground. A pool of dark energy manifested under Terra's feet and he leapt back just in time to avoid being hit by a cluster of dark bolts that snaked upward. He then resummoned his Keyblade and slammed it into the ground, creating a tremor so powerful, it brought chunks of the ceiling down on Beryl, it was over. Terra walked over to the downed Beryl and pointed his Keyblade at her chin.

"Now…" he growled. "You will locate Xehanort for me."

Beryl threw him a look of contempt and caressed the sphere on top of her scepter. Slowly, a warped image of Master Xehanort's face came into view.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"He appears to be out in the darkness." Beryl hissed, her yellow eyes still burning with derision.

Terra sneered and activated his armor as Beryl struggled to free herself from the rubble. He opened a gateway with his Keyblade and entered, putting the Negaverse behind him.

* * *

Ven wasn't sure where he was or how he lost track of Terra so easily. There was no sign of any life in the shadowy canyon he was staring down into. He was just about to go and look elsewhere when he felt a familiar sickening presence behind him. He whirled around and saw the same masked boy he saw in his room not long ago.

"You!" he barked, summoning his Keyblade, the _Wayward Wind. _It was a curved, grey blade with the hilt at its side, allowing him to wield it in reverse. "What did you mean by Terra not being Terra anymore?"

"Just what I said, idiot." The boy sneered from beneath his mask. "The Terra you know will be gone forever…an' pretty soon, so'll you."

Ven charged toward the masked boy, determined to put an end to his threats, but he kicked a cloud of dirt into Ven's face. Ven staggered about, slashing wildly with one hand and rubbing the dirt from his eyes with the other. He felt the masked boy's boot make contact with his jaw, which sent him tumbling back. The masked boy then reached down, picked Ven up and hurled him into a cliffside wall.

"Damn, you're pathetic." He heard the boy mutter.

He took a single healing potion out of his pocket and tried to gulp it down, but the masked boy sped toward him and drove his boot into his gut, causing him to spew the potion all over the ground.

"I think I'm done with you now." The masked boy growled, summoning a sharp grey Keyblade with a black gear-shaped tooth. "Prob'ly should just put you outta your misery now. My boss'll understand."

Just as he lifted his Keyblade to deal the killing blow, a crimson blur shot down between him and Ven, sending him flying back a few feet. Standing between Ven and the masked boy was a man, tall and robust with long, spikey black hair. He wore a bright red-orange uniform and held a curved blue Keyblade decorated with stars. It had a wing-like hand guard and a crescent-shaped tooth.

"A Keyblade is not something you use to murder people." He told the boy in a warning tone. "If I were you, I'd get far away from here now."

"Good thing you're not me." The masked boy replied, clearly not intimidated.

He hurled a dark fire ball at the heroic man, who batted it away with his Keyblade. A brilliant crimson flame surrounded him and before the masked boy could make another move, he rocketed toward him and sent him flying over the canyon with a single powerful kick. He then turned around and tossed something to Ven. It was just a small green bean.

"Eat it." The man insisted. "It'll heal your injuries and replenish your energy."

Ven swallowed the bean as the man instructed and felt his vitality restored in a matter of seconds.

"You must be Ventus." The man said pleasantly. "I'm Goku, King Kai's pupil."

"Thanks for helping me," said Ven "but…what are you doing all the way out here?"

"Master Xehanort went missing," Goku explained "so King Kai sent me out to find him. What about you?"

"I came out here looking for my friend, Terra."

"I see, are you gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah." said Ven. "Now that the guy in the mask is gone."

"Here." said, Goku, handing him a small pouch full of the magical beans. "In case your ever in another tight spot."

"Thanks!" said Ven, slipping the pouch into his pocket. "Well, I'm gonna get back to looking for Terra."

"Take care, kid."

Goku opened a giant azure keyhole with his Keyblade, ven did the same and the two aspiring masters went their separate ways.

* * *

**Note:** _Darkruler here, ShaD agreed to let me handle this chapter_**  
**


End file.
